Jimmy James
Jimmy James is the main character of Stool Pigeon Inc. Overview Jimmy James is a 33 year old African Englishman. He is unemployed, although similar to Sam and Dean from Supernatural, he saves the world but is not payed for it. He often wears a green or red shirt, and blue jeans. "He isn't fat, but he isn't skinny." Said writer Flade Mcgay. Life Summary Birth, Early School Jimmy James' father is Young Man Harold. Jimmy was born in 1962, and his mom died giving birth. Later, Jimmy was bullied in school for his voice before it changed over Winter Break 1969, when he came back with a new voice and everybody treated him like a man. A man. Then he was brutally raped by Young Man Harold, which caused him to go insane and disagree with everyone's opinions. The JJ we all know and love was formed. Teenage Years Jimmy James often played ROBLOX in his spare time as a teen, building catholic churches and holding ceremonies. Although, he was the only one to come, minus random people coming in and insulting the place from time to time. Jimmy passed High School on his first try, and wanted to become a priest when he was older. He didn't have very many friends and always egged the gay kids' houses. The JJ we all know and love was formed. Young Adult Years JJ began getting depressed when he turned 18. Young Man Harold finally told him about his mom dying; he had nightmares in which he had a family that was completely perfect and normal, then demons came and destroyed everything he loved. JJ didn't cry often, but he cried the most within this portion of his life. Meeting Linda When JJ turned 23, he went to a grocery store because his friends dared him to try Crackers and Beef. There, he met a clerk. There, he met Linda. There, he had some D Tee. He fell in love with her, and married her. The Birth of Jeremy On a fateful day in 1982, Jeremy James was born. When he was born, he came out Caucasian. "This man came runnin' out da' hospital, bumped into me and made me drop my Brown Ring! What a asshole!" said eyewitness to the beginning of Jimmy James' Crusade to End Jeremy Jimmy James' Crusade to End Jeremy Jeremy made Jimmy angry. Jimmy disagreed with everything that Jeremy liked. Jeremy even hated Crackers and Beef! What a fucking asshole! So Jimmy shot Jeremy. Linda was incredibly upset that Jimmy was never arrested, so she left him, and learned black magic. She ressurrected Jeremy, and made him and Jimmy get along. That never happened, obviously. Jimmy James: Trouble in Time Travel! Jimmy is transported to another universe, and fights off Veggie-Mon and his fruit minions with his family. He also meets a new group of people, and saves their universe, until it becomes bad again 1 second after JJ leaves. Through this adventure, JJ learns that the most important thing is family: Except Jeremy! LOL! Post-Simulation When JJ learned everything was a simulation, he was happy. Then he realized Jeremy was real and tried to kill him. But then he discovered what real life was: It was the same thing except not with insane people. He begins to live his own life, and, for 4 years, lives alone in peace. Then, while driving, he hits a pigeon and crashes. He is captured, and taken to a Stool Pigeon Inc facility, and is forced to help them advertise. Then, he's forced to fight against the military and protect Stool Pigeon Inc. He and BigB are killed during the battle, and his last words are "I Love You Jeremy." It's revealed he was just trying to express his love for his son by killing him... Trivia *Jimmy James rapped many songs, but most were not released. *His favorite color is pasty green. The hue can be found her *His typing style is perfect grammar + exclamation points at the end of every sentence. "Hey y'all! I'm Jimmy Junkin' James!"